1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a pelletized fertilizer and a method for manufacturing the pelletized fertilizer, and more particularly to a pelletized fertilizer and a method for manufacturing the pelletized fertilizer having probiotic endo spores.
2. Related Art
Recently, liquid microorganism pesticide or fertilizer is sprayed on a surface of the soil, or palletized microorganism pesticide or fertilizer is directly sprayed on a surface of the soil. Thus, pesticide or fertilizer cannot be deeply adjacent to roots of a plant in the soil such that the plant cannot be protected. Also, the preparation of microorganism actually includes probiotics having life or resting spores. If the microorganism pesticide or microorganism fertilizer is directly sprayed in the natural environment, there's no enough time to let the probiotics to be survived in the wild environment to greatly decrease the survival rate and function of the probiotics, because of factors (e.g., ultraviolet rays, changed temperature and natural enemies) of difficult survival in the natural environment.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a pelletized fertilizer and a method for manufacturing the pelletized fertilizer having probiotic endospores, the pelletized fertilizer capable of solving the above-mentioned problems.